User talk:Keove
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Victorious Roleplaying Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Ok. I messaged you. Now what? xD [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ' ]][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy| Jingle Bells!]][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) .... lonely loser Sooo............ [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ' ]][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy| Jingle Bells!]][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) KK! :P [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ' ]][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy| Jingle Bells!]][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 04:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Me! Hi Oreo, wow you finally create the VICTORiOUS Role Play wiki! i hope this wiki will be better soon! Did you see that?SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 24,2011 14:12 Oh yeah, i got a questions... when will the auditions start? Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 24,2011 14:43 I Have a Question Hi Oreo! I see you've created a Roleplay Wiki! Awesome! I just wanna ask you something. Can I spruce up the Main page? Since you're the founder of this Wiki, I still need to ask permission first. :) And if the auditions start soon, I'll be auditioning for either Cat, Rex, or Jade, whoever of the three I can get. Please reply! :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 09:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Thank you! I promise I'll do the best I can. ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 10:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Just saw the tab-thingy. Thanks again! I just worked on the Wiki wordmark (the "Victorious Roleplaying Wiki" thing on the upper-left corner of the Wiki). Gonna work on the Main Page and the templates and the favicon. :) I'd like to audition for...either Cat or Jade. Either will do. :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 16:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) My Audition Well I've made my decision, so I'm gonna audition for Cat Valentine! ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 16:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Audition I want to audition for the role of Jade :) "I've got the swagger"' "talk to me :)"' 17:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Audition I would like to audition for the role of Jade West. ' Hmm...so how do I audition? [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE| '♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥ ]] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪]] 18:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to audition for Jade or possibly Cat. 20:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I audition for Beck or Trina? [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ' ]][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy| Jingle Bells!]][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 02:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll chose Beck! :) I think you should start auditions when like each person have a couple of people to audition for. (If you don't get it EX: Jade - 4 people are auditioning for her xD) [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ' ]][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy| Jingle Bells!]][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh.. (I feel stupid now xD) I think you should do them in a blog. Like 'Auditions for Beck!' and everyone who has to audition for Beck auditions for Beck. Also, you should have judges and they can be people who won't roleplay, but are willing to help. [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ' ]][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy| Jingle Bells!]][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :O.You've just blown my mind, I love that idea so much. [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ' ]][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy| Jingle Bells!]][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ' ]][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy| Jingle Bells!]][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 04:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Audition! hey oreo its me! finally theres an audition! well i want to audition as Robbie! thanks! Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 25, 2011 11:07 This is awesome. Can I audition for Trina? Btw, on your requesting rights page, what do you mean by level 5 user under rollback? [[User_talk:Cc71|♣'Merry Christmas!' ]] ♥Cc71 ♫ Let us have, share, give, and receive. ♫ 06:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so how do we request for rights? Oh whew, that's good. Your sister didn't have the vaccine? :[ Is she getting better? [[User_talk:Cc71|♣'Merry Christmas!' ]] ♥Cc71 ♫ Let us have, share, give, and receive. ♫ 07:10, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's good ^_^. And cool. You guys made this wiki really nice. :) [[User_talk:Cc71|♣'Merry Christmas!' ]] ♥Cc71 ♫ Let us have, share, give, and receive. ♫ 07:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Tori Audition Hey Oreo (: I was wondering; could I please audition for Tori Vega? Thanks x] Ant 157349[[User_Talk:Ant 157349| It's time to loose your mind and let the crazy out ♫]] 10:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sure, it's a great idea! :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 14:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool character! I love it! BTW I should start working on with my profile to audition for Cat. ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 14:26, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Olivia's awesome! Plus by the way, Matthew Henderson remind me of Logan (from BTR). Oh, almost forgot, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 14:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Audition I would like to audition for either Cat or Trina. Oh, and, is there a possibility that I could create an original character and I would play it? Thanks. 14:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) . This is hard, but I'm just gonna make a character. Workin' on it right now. 15:08, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Jaedaspop Sorry... Hey, Oreo. I'm done with creating my character, but I've searched and searched for a perfect picture that resembles my character, and I couldn't find anything..... BUT a picture of Ariana Grande when she was a kid (my character is a kid) really matched what I was thinking about. . <-- that photo. Well, I am asking permission if I could use it, since Ariana Grande plays Cat. Jaedaspop Block Notice Hey Oreo (: I was a bit bored so I read the policies, and I came to the conclusion that there's no "block" notice. So I made one exactly ''like the Victorious Wiki. (Ok. I copied the code.) I hope you like it :) To use it, simpy put Block|Duration|Reason with the little { and } around it (x2) ((: 16:06, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Jade then. 17:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Oreo, sorry for the trouble but I decided not to audition for Trina. I don't know if I'll be available often enough to be able to be roleplaying all the time. But if you need any help judging or filling in or something, I'd love to help out! :) --Cc [[User:Cc71|'Happy Holidays!']] [[User_talk:Cc71|''It's the most wonderful time of the year!]] 08:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) A Fun Idea! Hey oreo! i dont know why but i got this super crazy idea....how about we make a roleplay from the first episode till the current air episode? everybody can play it to! please leave me a message! Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 28, 2011 12:17